Shippo: Seven Jewels
by SopranoZone
Summary: Drabbleish seven chapter story devoted to everybody's favorite kitsune, because he doesn't get enough attention by himself.
1. Comfort

**Shippo:Seven Jewels  
**  
Jewel I : _Comfort_

* * *

"Eep!Kirara!Wait for mee!"

I scurry after the fire cat, a grin on my face.Kirara is the perfect playmate.She's always willing to play when we take a break from shard hunting.Lucky for us, today we're resting at Kaede-bachan's village, and Kirara and I are free to play under the sappire sky.

I look up as a small chill runs down my back, and I spot a white snake floating through the air just beyond the tree line.A few minutes later, I hear the tell-tale sign that Kikyo has come to see InuYasha again.

"Osuwari!"

I hear him go splat, and I can smell that she's upset, and he's guilty.I turn to my playmate sadly.

"Kagome's mad again...she's going home."I say softly, looking in the direction of her well.I feel my heart sink, knowing that she'll be gone for at least a week.

I start at the sound of a soft 'mew,' and Kirara nudges my hand with her damp nose.She looks up at me with friendly crimson eyes, and I can't help but smile.She darts away, and I laugh and give chase, taking comfort in her friendship.

* * *

Uploaded on dA -- Feb 17, 2006


	2. Rebirth

**Shippo: Seven Jewels**

Jewel II: _Rebirth_

* * *

I watch as she purifies the shard, turning it from its tainted garnet color to the soft pink of the purified jewel.For something so small, it has caused so many problems...

"Shippo, will you put these in my pack while I check over InuYasha?His wounds need checking over."

I nodd, ignoring InuYasha's reply of 'Bah, I'm fine' as I take the bottle from her.I stare at the powerful treasure in my hands.

These shards...part of that blasted jewel.Its the reason why Okaa-san died; she found them and was killed for them.Otou-san tried to gather them so we could have her back; he was killed, his pelt used as a trophy for a demon of thunder.This cursed jewel is responsable for so much pain...

"Shippo, while you're over there, can you bring me a roll of bandage?"

I look up in surprise, doing as she asks.She smiles at me, and I return to the bag, my now calm eyes falling on the clear bottle.

These shards of glass...though they are evil, they have brought good too.They bring things together; they unite our ragtag group.Otherwise, how would a hanyou, a miko, a monk, a taijiya and a kitsune even survive, let alone work together?

The Shikon shards gave Sango strength to find us.They led Miroku to find us.

But most of all, they led Kagome and InuYasha to me.

I smile and put the bottle into her bag.

* * *

Posted on dA -- Feb 17, 2006


	3. Wisdom

**﻿Shippo: Seven Jewels**

Jewel III: _Wisdom_

* * *

"Miroku, how do you know so much about girls?"

He looks over at me, brows furrowed in what I assume to be amusment.

"Why do you ask?"

I look up at him."Cause you're just as old as InuYasha, and you know better than to insult a  
girl."

He laughs."Well, that kind of wisdom has nothing to do with age.Lets just say that it calls for  
something called 'tact,' which is something that InuYasha sadly does not have."

I raise an eyebrow at him."'Tact'? But Kagome says you don't have that either, otherwise you  
wouldn't grope girls.Now that I think about it, you always get slapped once they know you're a  
pervert."

He coughs in embarrassment, absently jingling the gold rings on his staff."Its not all tact.Most  
of what I know is from trial and error.You learn the hard way what will get you hit."

"But you-"

"Inuyasha, on the other hand, doesn't seem to learn, even from his errors."

We both watch with dull facination as said hanyou goes splat about 20 feet away.

"Why do you ask, Shippo?Is there a girl that's caught your eye?"

He gives me a look that I've seen him give InuYasha a few times, and I scrunch up my face.

"No!Girls are wierd!The only two I know end up pounding you two to a plup!If girls are like that, I'm not sure I want anything to do with them!"

He laughs again, smiling at me."Shippo, you may not believe me, but there was a time long ago when I said the same thing."

I stare at him, and a reflective look falls on his face.

"Of course, now I know the error of my ways," he continues. "If I imagine not wanting to be around my lovely Sango..."

She hears her name from where she sits on Kaede's porch.Her eyes narrow, but Miroku continues on, oblivious.

"Someday, Shippo, you will find a girl of your own that you will want to-"

"HOUSHI-SAMA!"

He lets out an uncharacteristic yelp, ducking to the ground as hiraikotsu whizzes in his direction.I scamper away, taking Sango's previous position on the porch, watching as she bangs on his head.

* * *

Posted on dA -- Feb 19, 2006


	4. Friend

**Shippo: Seven Jewels**

Jewel IV:_Friend_

* * *

I bend over and place the white daisies on each grave mound.The weapons sit on them as well, clean white bone and silver metal reflecting sunlight.

"Shippo?"

I look up and see Sango.Her eyes look sad, and she slowly moves to come kneel next to me.She timidly brushes fingers over the dirt, her eyes focused on the ground.

"Its hard to believe..." She says softly, and I cannot tell if she is speaking to me or to herself. "I grew up with these people, and just like that, they were all gone...I feel...lost.There's nothing left..."

She falls silent, and the mood becomes somber.I let my fist grab hold of the bottom of her green kimono.

"But you can have hope.With time, you can move on."

She looks at me, eyes dark."But how can I have hope?I am the last."

I hand her a daisy, smiling."So am I."

She stares at the flower, a small smile creeping onto her face.She laughs, rumpling my hair lightheartedly.

"Thank you Shippo."

* * *

Posted on dA -- Mar 18, 2006


	5. Mentor

**Shippo: Seven Jewels  
**  
Jewel V:_Mentor  
_

* * *

"Get back here you little runt!"

I squeek as I hear him storming after me.After a moment,he grabs me by my tail, bringing me up to his eye level.

"Why'd you run off, runt!You could have had it in a second but you ran off."

"But it's just a rabbit!" I whine. "I don't wanna kill it!"

"Keh!What do you think you ate for dinner last night?"

"But that's different!I didn't kill it!"

He growls, and defiantly, I growl back.

"I don't want to." I say stubbornly."Besides, you don't make Kagome hunt!"

He blushes ruby red, abruptly dropping me on the ground.

"Oi!Thats cause she doesn't need to know how!" He sputters, his face still an impressive shade of red."It's a man's job to hunt!"

He sits down next to me, and I pout, glaring at the ground.

"But I don't want to hunt."

He sighs, and its quiet for a minute.

"Shippo, even if you don't want to, you still need to learn," he says. unusually soft."I was younger than you, and I had to teach myself.What are you gonna do when you grow older, huh?"

I stare at my hands, my chest feeling heavy as I think about what he said.

"Younger than me?"

He gives me his typical 'keh,' looking down at me.

"Yeah. And unlike you-" He poked me in the chest to emphasize his point."-I had nobody to show me how to track.You wanna try this again, or are you gonna whine some more?"

I nod sheepishly, feeling properly reprimanded.

"Good.Now, since you ran off, we lost that one we tracked earier.How do we find another?"

I look around for a moment before spotting a game trail about ten feet away."There.Those are rabbit tracks."

He nods, and a short while later, we bring back a rabbit for dinner.

* * *

Posted on dA -- Mar 18, 2006 


End file.
